


Feel

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-28
Updated: 2003-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of Leech.  Clark learns to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

## Feel

by Alexa Jones

<http://www.geocities.com/alexajones22/>

* * *

Spoilers: Leech 

Disclaimer: Didn't think up these characters, don't own 'em. 

Summary: Set during the events of Leech. Clark learns to feel. Bit of AU. 

Author's Note: Thanks once again, to Kathryn, the best beta ever. 

<http://www.geocities.com/alexajones22/>

* * *

Lex's cock stroked over Clark's prostate. Again and again, seeming never-ending. Lying on his back, Clark's muscled body stretched, his arms over his head, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Lex grunted as he increased the tempo. He loved the look of Clark like this, lying unabashedly. He was so beautiful, being fucked, and he knew that Clark enjoyed it. Not because it was sex, pleasure, but Lex sometimes got the sense that Clark was in his element. Clark always took everything Lex gave him eagerly, almost greedily, without question. Lex also knew that Clark had to have one of the most sensitive prostate glands of any of his lovers. Clark could climax from this so easily, without so much of a touch on his cock. 

Judging by the way Clark had begun panting, his tanned skin gleaming with sweat and the firm chest heaving, tonight was no exception. 

But Lex had other plans. "Don't come yet, Clark." 

Clark, usually a fairly quiet lover, groaned loudly, both in protest and pleasure. "Lex," he hissed. "You can't... do this... and tell me that...." 

"Do what?" Lex asked in an infuriatingly innocent tone. 

"That!" Clark shouted, as Lex scraped over the special spot once more. 

Lex would have laughed, but the pleasure was too much, unable to get enough of how responsive Clark was. He moaned instead, and it was only a few hard thrusts later before he exploded deep inside Clark, fierce and intense, almost feeling lost within Clark's body until he came back to himself. 

Clark was bending up towards him, pressing small kisses along his jawline. "Can I come now, Lex?" he whispered. 

Lex eased himself out and settled himself on his side along Clark's body. "No," he murmured in Clark's ear. "Not done with you yet." 

"Leeexxxx," Clark whined. "Please." 

Lex grinned wickedly. "As much as I love hearing you beg, not yet. Not yet." He trailed his fingers along Clark's thigh, perversely enjoying the pleading noises the boy was making. He caressed his palm over Clark's flat stomach, teasingly close to his cock, but never close enough. 

"God, Lex," Clark gasped. "I swear... I can't... if you touch me...." 

Lex purred in his lover's ear, pleased at the obvious torture he was putting him through. "Don't you dare, Clark." 

"Lex...." 

"I said not yet. Not until I give you permission." 

Clark's eyes squeezed shut, so tightly Lex wondered if he'd ever be able to see out of them again. Clark was breathing so hard, so fast. Lex knew Clark was right on the brink. It was just where he wanted him, wanting Clark's torment to last as long as possible. 

"I know how close you are," Lex murmured in Clark's ear, letting his tongue tickle his earlobe. "Hurts, doesn't it? Balls aching, wanting release so badly." 

Clark managed a nod. It didn't really hurt, though, not like he suspected Lex thought it did. It was still barely bearable; he did want to come, oh so much, and Lex was driving him insane. 

Lex nibbled at his earlobe. "But how should you find this release?" A bite. "In my hand?" 

Clark shivered as Lex's hot breath caressed his ear. 

"In my mouth?" Lex continued. 

Clark whimpered loudly. 

"Yes, Clark? You'd like me to suck you. Tasting and taking every last drop from you?" 

Lex's voice was low and husky. Incredibly sexy voice uttering such naughty things, and Lex's tongue in his ear. It was too much, all of it had already been too much, and Clark climaxed without a single touch to his erection that night. Hot liquid spurted onto his stomach as Clark shuddered through his orgasm. Eventually, Clark was able to open an eye and venture a glance at Lex. 

Lex's mouth was quirked upward, seemingly amused. "My, Clark." 

"God, Lex." 

Lex smiled and bit his earlobe one last time, fiercely. "Did I tell you to come, Clark?" 

Clark flushed. "No." 

"Then, how can you explain this?" Lex asked, swiping his fingertips through the thick puddle on Clark's stomach. 

"Lex," Clark whimpered. "I'm sixteen, it's not my fault." 

Lex smiled again. "That you are, but you need control, Clark." 

Clark closed his eyes briefly. If only Lex knew the level of control he managed to maintain during sex. 

"Perhaps I should punish you?" Lex proposed seductively. 

Clark grinned, pushing aside any lingering resentment of Lex's accusation. "How?" 

Lex smiled slyly. He rolled over and hung his upper body over the bed, rummaging around for something beneath it. Finally, he rolled back, with a handsomely crafted leather riding crop in hand. 

Clark's eyes widened. 

"I used this when I played polo," Lex said. "But now it has... other purposes." 

Clark blinked and shifted on his side nervously. "Lex... I don't know." 

Lex leaned over and kissed him reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Clark. I won't do it too hard." 

Clark glanced uneasily at the crop. "I don't think I'd like it." 

Lex traced it along Clark's chest. "You won't know unless you try." 

Clark bit his lip. So far he'd liked everything he and Lex had done. However, he knew he could never explain to Lex why a whip wouldn't hurt him, why it wouldn't leave any marks. He couldn't take the risk of Lex noticing. "No." 

"Clark...." 

Clark shook his head firmly. "No, Lex." He moved off the bed hastily, grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, sinking back to sit against the bed. Clark dimly heard Lex mutter some curses under his breath. 

Lex crouched next to Clark, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Clark, it wasn't my intention to push you." 

Clark turned his head to look at him. "I know, it's okay," he replied softly. 

Lex hesitated a second before inquiring, "Can I ask why not?" 

Clark looked away again and shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't." 

"You know I'd never hurt you, Clark." 

"I know," Clark said impatiently. "Let's just drop it?" 

Lex raised an eyebrow, but nodded, wondering how he'd hit such a sensitive nerve and the reason behind it. 

* * *

Lex sat at his desk, absorbed in the computer simulation of the car accident. He found his mind drifting. Who was Clark? They'd been intimate, that was for certain. But did he really know him? Maybe he could get Clark to open up. Although he didn't think it would be the best way to reveal his investigation of the crash, Lex decided that maybe if Clark knew he had evidence contrary to Clark's story, Clark would be more likely to tell him. 

Lex drove to the Kent farm and found Clark mending a fence. "Lex, what brings you all the way out here?" Somehow he doubted Lex was over because he was suddenly feeling horny. Lex knew the Kents didn't approve of him coming over so late, especially after they found out Clark and Lex were dating. 

"I needed to talk. You have a minute?" 

"If you want to help me with this fence." 

Lex suspiciously watched him try to lift the slab of wood. Clark had always been strong, built, never needing help with farm chores. 

"You can't lift that by yourself?" Lex questioned. 

"Look, I've been baling hay for the last two hours. I can barely lift my own arms." Lex moved to help him, but Clark seemed different, different than usual, and it lingered in the back of his mind. 

"So what's up?" Clark asked at last after the board was in place. 

"We're friends, right?" 

"Yeah, last time I checked. Why?" Clark gave him a strange look. After they got together, Lex had told Clark one of the things that had held him back was that he was afraid he'd lose his only friend in Smallville if things hadn't worked out between them. 

"I want you to tell me what really happened the day my car went off that bridge," Lex said flatly. 

Clark sighed inwardly. That's what this was about. "I dove in and I pulled you out." 

"And that's it?" Lex asked disbelievingly. 

Clark was exhausted, like he'd never felt before, and he was tired of having to hide something that was no longer true about him. Yet, at the same time, he still didn't feel like he could tell anyone. "Lex... seriously, what's wrong?" He played it cool. 

"I don't think you're being completely honest, and I think I know why," Lex said. 

"All right, well then, you tell me what happened," Clark replied. 

"I think I hit you at sixty miles an hour. Then you ripped open my roof, pulled me out, and saved my life. You're the closest I've had to a real friend my whole life. You don't have to hide anything from me." 

Clark looked at him, pretending to be amused, and shook his head. He'd always wanted to tell Lex, but he knew Lex still hid things from him, too. He loved Lex, but it was always the secrets that still lingered between them. 

"You think I'm hiding something from you?" Clark offered the hammer in his hand. "Here, take this hammer. Hit me, anywhere." 

Lex worked his jaw. "I'm not going to hit you, Clark." 

"Come on!" Clark almost yelled. "If I can get hit by a car, you can't hurt me!" 

Lex sighed and gazed at him sternly. "I said I wouldn't hurt you, Clark. I meant it." 

"What if I'm asking for it?" 

"This is ridiculous, Clark." Lex shook his head and took a step back. 

Clark stepped forward, rapidly closing the space between them. "No, Lex. Seriously, I want you to. Maybe not with this hammer, or here, but...." 

Lex swallowed as he realized Clark's implications. "What made you change your mind?" 

Clark smiled, almost wistfully. "I want to feel." 

After his powers were transferred, Clark experienced the world differently. He'd had a cramp in his side from physical exertion for the first time ever. He'd never felt like he'd worked himself too hard. Plus, before he lost his powers, he'd never been worried about sex with Lex. He'd never second-guessed his desire to have Lex inside him like other men might, because of pain. Now, he finally had an opportunity to really know. Some part of him wanted to feel the pain Lex could give. Make him feel human, and finally feel as if he truly belonged in the world. 

* * *

Clark lay back on the bed as Lex moved over him, kissing him deeply. Their mouths parted, and while Lex made his way down Clark's neck with his lips, his hands began unbuttoning Clark's flannel shirt. Once he'd taken care of all the buttons, Lex pushed the shirt off to the sides, rubbing his hands over Clark's chest. He pinched a nipple, and Clark gasped as the sudden twinge of pain shot straight to his hardening cock. 

Lex smirked satisfactorily, his hands deftly undoing Clark's belt buckle and pulling off his jeans and boxers in one swift action. Clark sat up briefly to completely rid himself of his shirt, then stretched back out against Lex's favorite crimson silk sheets. 

Lex sat back on his haunches to admire the display before him. "Beautiful," he murmured. 

Clark's cheeks spotted pink, as they always did at Lex's compliments. 

Lex retrieved the riding crop from beside him, running it down the middle of Clark's chest, ever so gently tapping the end's leather flap against his skin. "You sure, Clark?" 

Clark swallowed nervously, but nodded. "I want to try it." 

Lex cast his eye over Clark, studying him for a moment before nodding in accordance. His hand rubbed Clark's hip tenderly for a moment before saying, "Lie on your stomach." 

Clark rolled over, settling himself with his head resting on his crossed arms. A moment passed by, and when he hadn't felt anything, he lifted his head and glanced back at Lex. 

Lex was just gazing at him, and when he caught Clark watching him, he smiled and caressed Clark's buttock. "Ready?" 

Clark nodded, but not before his eyes darted apprehensively to the crop. 

"You know what you want to say if you want to stop?" Lex asked as he leaned down and kissed Clark's back, up and down his spine. 

Clark shivered at the sensation of Lex's soft kisses. "Yeah. Porsche." 

Lex raised his eyebrow at the choice. "Porsche it is," he agreed, deciding to ponder the deeper meaning of Clark's safe word later. 

Lex placed a few final kisses before sitting back and bringing the crop down against Clark's ass. Not too hard yet, but even that made Clark jump, his nerve endings not used to the feeling of being struck. Lex struck him again. It stung, and Clark moved his arms to grip the edges of the sheets. He was glad he didn't have to worry about ripping them anymore. 

Lex gave him a few more strokes before pausing to run his hands over Clark's reddening flesh. "You're okay, Clark?" Clark's body had stopped jerking every time the crop had come into contact with his skin, as he'd adjusted to the sensation of pain, but Lex wanted to make sure. 

Clark only had to think for a split second before answering, "Fine, Lex." It was true. His skin tingled and smarted, but it was wonderful just to know what those sensations really were now. Clark felt Lex's hand smooth around his hip and under his body, until it touched his erection. 

Lex smiled to himself. He'd wanted to know Clark's reaction. "You're enjoying this." A statement more than a question, but Clark still nodded. "More?" Lex questioned. 

Clark squirmed from Lex's fingers still teasing his cock. "Yes... Lex, yes." 

Lex chuckled at Clark's eagerness. "All right." 

He tickled Clark's thighs with the crop before beginning again, intensifying his strokes until Clark was gasping and crying out with each lick. Lex decided it was enough for the first time, and eased off, a few more light hits to bring him down before he set aside the crop completely. Lex admired the red skin, hot to the touch as he gently petted Clark's ass, before moving to rest on his side next to Clark. Clark had buried his face into the mattress, and Lex brought his hand up and ran his fingers through the thick, dark brown hair. 

"Clark?" he whispered. He moved his fingers to massage the back of Clark's neck. Lex watched Clark let out a shuddering breath before turning his face to Lex. Tears had stained his cheeks. "Clark?" Lex said louder, a hint of alarm seeping into his voice. 

Clark tried to mask his sniffle with a smile. "I'm okay, Lex." At Lex's disbelieving look, Clark rolled into his side and scooted closer. "I am. I just... I never felt anything like this before." 

Lex could understand that, though not knowing how literally Clark meant it. Lex licked away a tear from the corner of Clark's eye. "It's intense, isn't it?" 

Clark grinned. "Yeah," he said, pressing his body against Lex's, rubbing their erections together. 

Lex fought back a moan. "Arousing, too, isn't it?" 

"Yeah," Clark breathed, kissing him hard and biting Lex's lower lip. "Fuck me, Lex." 

"Yeah," Lex groaned. 

"I want to you feel you, Lex. I want to really feel you." 

"You will, baby, you will," Lex replied soothingly, kissing Clark back while reaching for the lube and smearing some on his fingers. He teased Clark's hole briefly with his fingertip before pushing inside. Clark was tight, almost as tight as he'd been the first few times. Lex frowned, hoping Clark wasn't shaken from what they'd just done. "Clark, you're so tense." 

Clark opened his mouth, not sure how he could explain. "I'm okay." 

Lex moved his other hand to caress Clark's side. "Relax." He added a second finger, working it in slowly. He sought the spot Clark loved so much; was rewarded when Clark squeaked and his body quivered with pleasure. Lex loved the sight and couldn't wait another second. He swiftly slicked his cock and began to press himself inside. Lex was shocked at Clark's suppressed yelp of pain. Lex knew Clark's noises, rare as they were, and he'd never heard him make such a cry. 

Lex withdrew immediately. He put a hand on Clark's back, feeling how uptight his muscles were. "God, Clark, I didn't mean to hurt you." He was a bit puzzled; Clark's body had seemed to be at ease, and Lex rarely had to spend much time preparing him. 

Clark hadn't planned to cry out; he'd been expecting that Lex's entrance would be different, but he hadn't been ready for how much it would normally hurt. "No, Lex, please," he begged. It hurt, but he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. 

Lex had covered Clark's body with his, kissed the back of his neck. "Alright, Clark. But relax for me, relax, okay?" Lex used his fingers again, making sure to stretch Clark more and adding more lubricant before he tried again. 

Clark felt Lex slowly nudging into his body again. It stretched and burned, but it was welcome, and Clark's eyes closed at the utter newness and awe of it all, like he was losing his virginity again. And then Lex changed his angle and was hitting his prostrate with each thrust, and the exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain was heavenly. 

Gradually, Lex began thrusting faster, making Clark's aching cock scrape and slide over the silk sheets. He was glad Lex was so wealthy and could afford all of the expensive materials he'd ruined, because he knew he was seconds away from ruining another set of sheets. Then there was hot wetness against his belly and the silk, and he was shuddering and whimpering as he felt Lex come inside him at the same time. 

Clark realized he was panting as Lex moved off him, and spooned him against him. Clark's eyes fluttered open, eyelashes wet again. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, all of the feelings of warmth and aches swirling together into one single sensation. He'd remember this night forever. 

* * *

Clark leaned against the south pasture's fence. The sun was bright. He loved the sun, and he tilted his face up to catch more of the morning rays. He closed his eyes against the harshness of the light. 

He'd regained his powers. Sex with Lex had become completely painless again. He supposed most would think that was a good thing. But after last week, Clark wondered if he would miss it. The feeling of endorphins coursing through his veins, the stretch that bordered between uncomfortable and perfect. 

In the very least, Lex wasn't investigating him anymore. Lex knew he could be hurt. Later, Lex had questioned Clark about his adamant refusal to indulge in further discipline games. It had taken long whispers of reassurance and a blowjob to convince Lex that he really had enjoyed the first and probably only time, but that it just wasn't something he was interested in pursuing further. 

Lex seemed to be content with the explanation, thankfully. For the time being, at least. 

Clark opened his eyes again, only wishing that the intense sunlight would make him squint like everyone else. But Clark knew it didn't, and that it probably wouldn't ever again. 

**THE END.**


End file.
